In metal casting operations, several identical articles are simultaneously cast as a cluster or tree. The various articles must be cut from the tree or cluster. In some conventional practices, the cast articles are cut from the tree by a power driven, manually manipulated saw. This type of operation is dangerous and sometimes results in injury to the operator.